A Delecate Condition
by yogam65
Summary: 99 goes on a dangerous mission risking something other than her own life


99 waited impatiently in the doctor's office, she thumbed through some old magazines nervously tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
"What could be taking so long. 99 had a look of panic on her face, "what if it was true, what if.."  
  
She stopped right there and tried not to think about it. 99 mumbled to herself looking at the cover of the magazine, "hmm, 1969, can't they get current magazines?"  
  
99 started to think again, "And why wouldn't it be true. I felt exactly like this two years ago."  
  
99 tossed the magazine back on the table and started to pace the floor. A voice came from the door "Mrs. Smart?" 99 froze in her tracks. Nervously she answered, " Yes, Dr. Chilton?" Looking down at 99's chart, Dr. Chilton proclaimed, "Congratulations Mrs. Smart, this makes number 3 doesn't it?"  
  
99 felt as if she was going to faint. Her suspicions turned into a reality. 99 was going to have another baby.  
  
"How could this happen?" 99 asked in a frustrating tone  
  
Dr.Chilton stared at 99 with a puzzled look, "you want to run that by me again?  
  
  
  
" I know, HOW it happened doctor" 99 started to think back "I'm just trying to place WHEN it happened"  
  
Then it suddenly dawned on her.  
  
A remote cabin in the mountains, a roaring fire, a bearskin rug and Max. It was the perfect conditions. 99 closed her eyes and sighed "Oh Max!"  
  
Dr. Chilton was confused at 99's statement  
  
"You see Doctor, Max and I were on this assignment waiting for a courier to arrive with important papers.. in this cabin. up in the woods. with a roaring fire and. well."  
  
Dr. Chilton raised his hand to stop her, "Say no more, I get the idea"  
  
99 knew she couldn't blame Max entirely, in fact she was the one that seduced him that night.  
  
"Max and I weren't planing on having more kids until the twins were about 4 years old, this is just too soon. If I'd only kept my mind on business"  
  
"Don't you think your husband will be excited?"  
  
" I'm just not sure how he'll take it. The last time I told him he was going to be a father, he was so excited he revealed his identity to the newspaper and almost got himself fired"  
  
"Well, I am sure when you tell him, things will be different. I mean he's been through this before, it'll be a lot easier the second time around"  
  
99 looked at the doctor with a puzzled look, "Are you sure we're talking about the same Maxwell Smart?"  
  
99 thanked the Doctor and went on her way. As she walked back to the car more thoughts flooded her mind, she couldn't help but worry about Max's response when she tells him the news. 99 started to shake her head "My God, another Baby! Max is just going to be..."  
  
Suddenly 99 stopped and realized what she said, then repeated it again but slower this time, "My. God. another... baby"  
  
Her frown soon turned into a smile as a warm feeling overcame her. Now again, a part of Max was growing inside her to create another new life for them to share. 99 knew that news like this wouldn't be able to wait, she wanted to tell Max as soon as possible.  
  
It was just about noon when 99 realized that Max would be at the CONTROL deli for lunch. 99 entered the Deli and saw Max sitting at a table. She walked up behind Max and kissed him the back of his neck. The move startled Max "Oh! Hi 99, what are you doing here? I thought you had some sort of appointment today"  
  
"I did earlier" 99 said with a sly smile  
  
"Is everything Ok?  
  
"Just fine, no problems, fine, fine, fine. " 99 was bursting at the seams. 99 reached out to hold Max's hand " Max, my love, I just found out."  
  
Suddenly over the PA came, "86 your order is ready"  
  
Max held his hand up "Hold that thought sweetheart, That's my hamburger, can I get you anything? Chips?"  
  
"No thanks" 99 said.  
  
Max got up but stopped, "a drink maybe?"  
  
99 shook her head  
  
Max nodded and started out then turned again,  
  
"How about.."  
  
99 quickly cut him off "No Max, nothing. Just hurry back"  
  
Max gave 99 an A-OK sign and walked over to the counter. 99 started to get nervous, she was anxious to tell Max. With all these distractions maybe this wasn't the best place to give Max the news.  
  
Max returned with his hamburger and started to put it together. "Go ahead 99 what where you going to telling me?"  
  
"Well, Max, I went to see .." 99 noticed that Max's attentions were focused on the hamburger and not on her words.  
  
"Max, will you please listen" 99 said sternly  
  
  
  
  
  
Max stopped and looked up, "Heh?" Max put his burger down "Oh sure, sure 99 Go ahead. You have my complete attention." Just as 99 opened her mouth , "Brrrring" went Max's shoe phone. Max didn't make a move. He knew 99 had something important to talk to him about and the call would wait.  
  
99 gave up, "Max, answer your phone."  
  
"It can wait, really" Max said with his attentions on 99  
  
The ringing continued to annoy 99, "it could be important Max, I can wait"  
  
"OK, won't be a minute" Max said as he unhooked his shoe phone  
  
"Maxwell Smart, Agent 86 here" Max listened for a moment " we'll be right there"  
  
"Whatever you were going to tell me is gonna have to wait darling, the Chief needs us pronto" Max said as he grabbed 99's hand.  
  
A few minutes later Max and 99 arrived at the chief's office.  
  
"Hi ya chief, "Max exclaimed, "what exciting & dangerous assignment do you have for 99 and myself this time?"  
  
"You know Max, you're the only agent I know that looks forward to suicide missions. That's very brave of you."  
  
" Of course Chief, I." Max thought for a minute then squinted at the chief. "Suicide mission? Oh. well, in that case chief, what dull and boring assignment do you have for us?"  
  
"Oh no",99 thought " A suicide mission? in my condition?"  
  
The chief ignored Max's last comment and continued, "The head of the East Coast KAOS branch is a man named Mason Temple. Somehow his communications center has tapped into ours. Everytime we send an agent with a new code, Temple captures them and eventually gets the code.  
  
It's a vicious cycle. We need to find this communications center and shut down Temple. So we are sending a decoy with a bogus code to be captured. Once KAOS thinks they have the courier with the code, it will make way for the real courier to get through. A homing device will be  
  
issued. Then we can track your whereabouts, find you and destroy their communications center. If you crack and give them the bogus code before we find you they'll know you're a decoy and Temple will kill you"  
  
"Well Chief, you chose the right man to be the decoy, I won't let you down." Max said confidently  
  
" No Max, you're going to be the courier with the real code. 99 will be the decoy."  
  
Max and 99 looked at each other then Max shot the chief a desperate look "But chief you can't send 99, she's a woman. Not to mention my  
  
wife and the mother of my two children, that wouldn't be right"  
  
I'm sorry Max, if you remember, the agency only agreed to grant you permission to get married under the conditions that it would not interfere in your duties as agents for the government. Same agreement applied when you had children." The Chief started to read 99 file, "According to your file 99, you were top of the class during the  
  
interrogation sessions while you were training to be an agent. And for this mission I need an Agent that is able to withstand hours of interrogation without cracking under the pressure."  
  
"Interrogation?" Max snapped back " don't you really mean torture sessions?"  
  
"Torture?" 99 thought as she swallowed hard. Any other time she would accept a mission like this but this couldn't have come at the worst possible time. The chief was asking her to risk not only injury to herself but more importantly to her baby.  
  
"Look Max I would gladly have you be the decoy on this assignment but according to your file, you cracked after a half an hour of your interrogation session"  
  
"Well, Chief, that was different then, I knew it wasn't the real deal."  
  
"I can't take that chance Max, My decision is final.  
  
Max began to worry as he held 99's hand, " I really don't like this plan, Chief"  
  
  
  
99 didn't like this plan either but her duty came before her own well being.  
  
The chief looked down at his paperwork, "I'm sorry Max, 99, I know this is a difficult assignment to pass onto you, but I have no other choice. Ok then, you leave in tomorrow. Any last minute questions?"  
  
99 was in quite a spot. If she told Max and the Chief her condition, the whole plan would have to be scrapped.  
  
They needed her and she decided to go ahead with the mission.  
  
Sensing no questions the Chief continued, "This will undoubtedly be your toughest mission. I needed my best agents to pull it off, that's why you were picked. If we can find the communications center and destroy it will take KAOS years to rebuild, if ever. The future of CONTROL will be in your hands. You'll be under constant danger with the possibility of extreme torture when you are captured."  
  
The Chief and 99 look at Max waiting for his usual "And loving it "comment but nothing came. This time he was deep in thought. Max was worried about 99.  
  
  
  
Back at the Smart's apartment, 99 couldn't stop thinking about the mission. Should anything happen she needed to let Max know that she was pregnant.  
  
Max came through the front door, and hung up his coat  
  
"I've got the code and we're all set for tomorrow.."  
  
Max stopped and noticed the sad look on 99's face.  
  
It was more than Max could bear.  
  
"99, I'm calling off this assignment. I just can't let you walk into this trap." I'll just tell the chief."  
  
99 cut him off, "Max it's our duty to complete this assignment, I'll be fine . I can take whatever KAOS dishes out" 99 took a deep breath "I'm just worried about you, Love"  
  
Max moved over to where 99 was sitting, "Me? Well that's very sweet of you darling" Max proudly pointed to his chest, "They wouldn't dare mess with Maxwell Smart and I won't let anything happen to you. trust me."  
  
and 99 did trust Max. She had to, not only with her life but the life of their baby  
  
"Max," 99 struggling with the words. 'um, you know  
  
I hope I remember everything they taught me in that interrogation class"  
  
"Well, you were at the top of the class when it came to. well, you know" Max replied as he walked over the the couch  
  
"Yes I know" 99 snapped back "And how about the." stopping herself from giving away the fact that she was pregnant.  
  
Max turned and asked "How about the what?"  
  
"The twins Max," 99 quickly said, "what if something terrible happens and I'm..we're both are killed, 99 slammed her fist against the table, "I can't believe the chief put me on this assignment."  
  
The outburst caught Max by surprise. Of course Max was  
  
worried about his wife and the inevitable danger they might encounter but 99 was an experienced agent and she had been through tougher missions than this. Something was up and Max could sense it. This was a side of 99 he'd never seen before. Max walked over to 99, put his arms around her waist and squeezed her close to him, "I'm gonna be with you every step of the way, we'll get thru this"  
  
Max suddenly remembered, "99, you were tell me something today when we were interrupted. what was it?"  
  
99 looked deep into Max's soft brown eyes, "Just to tell you. I love you more than anything on earth, Max. Thank you for making my life complete" A wave of emotion hit Max as he choked back the tears, "99, I just.. I just.." 99 put her finger up to Max's lips, "Shhhh, just show me" Max replied with a long, slow passionate kiss that 99 would remember for days.  
  
  
  
"Its gonna be a big day tomorrow we should get our rest"  
  
Max said as he finished  
  
  
  
"I'll be up soon Love, I'm making arrangements for my mother to take the twins for a few days"  
  
"OK, don't be too long" Max said as he headed upstairs  
  
99 sat down on the couch. "Why couldn't I tell him?" 99 thought. She wanted the moment to be special not rushed  
  
like the last time she told him she was expecting a baby.  
  
It was times like this that she hated being a spy. And now it was way to late at this stage in the game to worry him and possibly jeopardize the mission.  
  
  
  
he next morning Max and 99 arrived at the bus terminal. This was the same terminal all the previous agents came to deliver the code when they were kidnapped by KAOS.  
  
Before they went in, Max stopped 99, "The more I think about this, the worse I feel about it. I'll catch up with the Chief once I deliver the code. We'll find you as soon as possible"  
  
"I know you will" 99 said as she hugged Max goodbye  
  
99 held on to Max's neck and didn't want to let go. She wanted to tell Max her condition but should something happen to her and she lost the baby, 99 didn't want Max to ever know. He would blame himself and she  
  
couldn't live with that.  
  
"Good Luck, 99" Max said as he kissed her. 99  
  
kissed Max back and bravely walked away.  
  
Max watched as 99 made her way through the terminal  
  
and stopped just outside the terminal coffee shop. The worst part for 99 was waiting for the inevitable to happen.  
  
Max was a bundle of nerves and needed a smoke to calm him down. Max reached into his pocket to grab a cigarette but pulled out 99's tracking device instead. Max started to panic, "Oh no, we'll never find her if she doesn't have this tracking device" Max needed to get that device to 99 so he took the chance he could reach 99 before KAOS came. He carefully made his way to 99 trying not to be too conspicuous.  
  
  
  
When Max reached 99 she franticly said "Max what are you doing here?, KAOS knows that one agent is carrying the code. If they see two of us, they'll know something up"  
  
"But 99, I forgot to give you the tracking device" Max whispered  
  
As Max slipped it to 99, he felt something hard pushing against his back, Max knew the feel of a gun barrel and slowly raised his hands. 99 willingly raised her hands too. The KAOS agent relieved Max and 99 of their guns and motioned with his gun for them to move to the kitchen  
  
of the coffee shop.  
  
"I was instructed to pick up one agent but since there are two of you, I guess I'll have to take you both"  
  
Max and 99 were taken outside and led to a van .The KAOS agent shoved Max and 99 into the back "Hey fella," Max yelled out, "not so rough"  
  
The KAOS agent just laughed at Max, "You think that's rough? Just wait." His smirk turned into a scowl. " Now shut up or I'll shut you up"  
  
Max and 99 were locked in and the van had no windows so they couldn't see where they were going. Max felt he'd really made a mess of things. The whole mission was put into peril because of his absentmindedness.  
  
"I'm sorry 99, I've really screwed things up didn't I"  
  
"Oh Max, please don't blame yourself. 99 said comforting Max. "I glad you're here with me. There is one good thing that came out of this, we do have the tracking device for the Chief to find us"  
  
  
  
"You're right 99," Max said as he activated the device.  
  
We can only hope the Chief get to us in time and Temple doesn't find it"  
  
Back at the Chief's office, the device went off as planned.  
  
The Chief grabbed the tracker and reached for the phone.  
  
"This the Chief, We have an MT alert. All available agents be ready to move out when I give the order."  
  
At that moment Larabee walked in with more news.  
  
"Chief, we just got word from our communications center that Max never arrived with the code"  
  
"What?" The Chief needed to think, "Alright, something must have gone wrong. Maybe Max got captured along with 99. Larabee, Shut down our communications center. Without that new code we're still in danger of our information being intercepted by Temple. All we can do right now is keep tracking Max and 99, find Temple's headquarters and destroy it.  
  
"If Max was captured, do you think he'll tell them he has the code? Larabee asked  
  
"KAOS was fed information that Agent 99 was carrying the code. Even if he tells them he has the code, they probably won't believe him. KAOS will think he's telling them that to protect 99"  
  
The van ride lasted about an hour and neither Max or 99 had any idea where KAOS was taking them. Suddenly the back of the van opened and the KAOS agent shouted, "OK, you two, get out" Max and 99 crawled out from the van and they found themselves standing in the middle of a deserted warehouse.  
  
Max leaned over to 99 and whispered, " This is the KAOS communications center?"  
  
"Maybe its hidden underground, Max" 99 whispered back  
  
"You could be right, I guess we'll find out soon enough"  
  
The KAOS agent tapped Max on the shoulder with his gun "No talking" He then motioned Max and 99 to walk over to the center of the warehouse.  
  
The KAOS agent pressed a remote control device that activated the floor of the warehouse to slide open.  
  
"Very clever, I just hope the Chief can find it" Max told 99  
  
As the floor opened A giant stairwell was revealed. They all went down stairs to another floor where they all got into a freight elevator. The elevator went down several floors before stopping. As the elevator doors opened, Max and 99 were lead through an intricate maze of corridors until they reached a huge steel door."  
  
"Inside" waved the KAOS agent as he opened the door.  
  
"When do we get to see your man Temple?" Max asked  
  
"Don't get too anxious, Temple will be with you soon  
  
enough" with that the agent slammed the steel door and bolted it behind him.  
  
The room was empty except for two wooden chairs in the corner. There were no window just four Grey walls. At the other end of the room was a door. Max promptly walked over and tried the knob but it was locked.  
  
"99, this doesn't look good" Max confessed as he looked around the room.  
  
99 was hoping the tracking device could be detected underground. But if not and the Chief couldn't find them then she needed to tell Max about the baby. It was the right thing to do.  
  
"Max ,in case the Chief can't find us, I have something I need to tell you" 99 said taking a big breath  
  
Max was not paying attention to 99 as he continued to  
  
check out the room " We could jump them when they come in, it's a big risk but I can't think of any other way."  
  
99 tried again to get Max's attention.  
  
"Please listen Max I want to tell you why I didn't want to go on this assignment."  
  
Max was practicing his Martial Arts by the door getting ready for the KAOS agents to enter, "Yes 99, you want to tell me why you didn't want to go on this assignment." Max continued with his moves not really focusing on what he was saying.  
  
"Max, I'm going to have another baby"  
  
"Yes 99, you're going to have another baby." Max stopped in mid karate chop then slowly turned around with a shocked expression "You're going to have another WHAT?"  
  
99 looked lovingly at her husband, "Another baby, Max"  
  
Max rushed over to 99 and gently held her, "My God 99 , you.. we. another baby?"  
  
"Yes, Max" 99 said softly.  
  
Max started to stammer "How? When?" Max corrected himself, "Of course I know how, but when?"  
  
  
  
"You remember a month ago when we were on that assignment up in the mountains?" And we had hours to wait in that cabin for the courier? The roaring fire, and."  
  
Max's eyes opened wide " .that bearskin rug"  
  
"Oh Max , how could I have been so careless. If I would have kept my mind on the mission I wouldn't be in the condition I am now." I know you wanted to wait a few more years to have another child" And now I've  
  
put us in this horrible predicament." 99 said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Max gently wiped 99's tears from her cheek, " You've done no such thing Sweetheart, I wouldn't have traded that night for anything, and from it we've created a new life together." Max smiled at 99, "I'm very happy  
  
that you're having my baby. I just don't understand why it took so long for you to tell me"  
  
"You know the agreement we made with CONTROL when we got married. Our duty to our country comes before our personal lives. I could only imagine what would have happened if I told you I was pregnant before we when on the mission."  
  
  
  
"Well 99, looking at the situation were in right now, I don't think it mattered when you told me" Max said in an ironic tone. Max's face quickly turned serious. "99, they think you have the code. They'll torture you for it. I can't let that happento you and the baby. 99, I'll tell them I have the code, that way they'll come after me instead "  
  
They'll never believe it, Max. They were given information that I have the code."  
  
Suddenly, four men burst into the room catching Max off guard from completing his plan of escape. Guns were drawn and Max could do nothing but wait to find out what was going to happen next. Soon after a tall, dapper looking man walked in.  
  
"I am Mason Temple and you have something I want"  
  
Temple was expecting one agent and now he had two in  
  
his clutches, "now isn't this interesting. Two CONTROL agents."  
  
Max stepped out in front " I am Maxwell Smart, Agent 86 of CONTROL and this is my wife, Mrs. Maxwell Smart"  
  
Temple rocked back and forth on his heels, "So you two are married. I know married couples do things together but this is a bit too much, don't you think?"  
  
"I was assigned to protect her on this mission" Max proudly proclaimed  
  
"Well I think you failed, Mr. Smart"  
  
"You're wasting your time, Temple, my wife won't tell you a thing, She is a trained agent that is impervious to any pain you might administer"  
  
"I am not a patient man, Mr. Smart. I want that code and I will use any means to get it."  
  
Temple motioned to his men to grab 99 and take her to the back room, Max made a move to stop them but was quickly restrained by two other KAOS agents.  
  
As the men start to take 99 away, Max quickly yelled out  
  
"99 ,I know you won't tell them the code, and don't worry about me , I'll be fine"  
  
Temple held up his hand to his men, "Wait." The men stopped as Temple walked around to Max "Mr. Smart just gave me an idea. Put Mrs. Smart in that chair and tie her to it".  
  
The KAOS agents dragged 99 to the chair in the corner and tie her up. Max sighed with relief that 99 was, for the moment, safe. Max hoped that his plan would work and it did.  
  
"Take Mr. Smart in the back instead." Temple motioned to his men  
  
As the agents grabbed Max, 99 screamed out, "No! Don't, MAX!"  
  
This was exactly the reaction that Temple wanted to see.  
  
Temple walked up to 99, "I've heard you control agents are trained to withstand a considerable amount of torture and pain. With your husband in the back, I may be able to get that code from you sooner than if you were back there. You may not tell me what I wanted to know now but  
  
lets see if you feel the same way when you see your husband in a while."  
  
  
  
Max kept up the charade, "99 promise me you won't tell them the code."  
  
99 shook her head "Max I don't think I can."  
  
Again Max pleaded with her as he struggled from going to the back room, "You need to be strong 99, so please promise you won't give that code. For all our sakes."  
  
99 knew what Max meant and then reluctantly agreed, Ok Max, I promise."  
  
Helplessly she watched as Max was being dragged through the door at the other end of the room.  
  
"Now Mrs. Smart, there wouldn't be any need to go through all this if you'll just pass over that code."  
  
99 looked at Temple and shook her head.  
  
Temple pointed to the back door, "Once my boys start I don't know how long your husband will be able hold out."  
  
"Please don't do this. I can't tell you anything." 99 pleaded  
  
"OK then, we'll see. But I think you'll change your mind soon enough"  
  
Temple walked out leaving her alone in the room to think about her dilemma.  
  
99 began to struggle with her bonds but the ropes were just to tight.  
  
99 knew Max did this brave act to save her and their child. Thoughts of him being tortured flashed though her mind. She tried to block it from her mind but couldn't. 99 started to sob, "Please Chief, You just have to find us. Please hurry."  
  
A half an hour passed and 99 was losing her mind wondering what was happening to Max.  
  
She kept tugging at the ropes but no luck. She kept looking at the door that Max was behind waiting for something to happen.  
  
In the back room, the two KAOS agents were putting Max through the ringer. They were good at inflicting an amazing amount of pain without doing too much damage. Max's right eye was blackened and swollen shut. His nose was broken and his face was bloody from the constant beating. The left side of his face was cut badly due to the ring one of the agents wore as he administered the blows.  
  
"My hand is getting tired" said one of the agents. The agent looked for something that he could substitute for his fist and grabbed a metal pipe from the table. Max knew this was going to hurt and stiffened his body.  
  
Whammm! The pipe slammed into Max's side. The blow knocked the wind out of him as he breathlessly said, "Don't you guys want to take a break?"  
  
"We don't take breaks until Temple tells us too"  
  
"Let me have a turn with that" said the other agent  
  
This time the pipe slammed into Max's other side  
  
But the KAOS agent's aim was not as accurate as the other and caught the bottom Max's rib cage.  
  
Max felt one of his ribs crack and almost passed out. Max tried to switch off the pain by thinking about 99 and the baby. He was thankful this was not happening to her.  
  
  
  
Just as another blow from the pipe was about to be administed to Max's body, Temple walked in to check on the job. He grabbed Max's chin and held it up, "Nice work, Boys. I think Mr. Smart is pretty enough for his wife see him now. Yes, This should help me to find out what I need to know"  
  
Temple appeared from beyond the door where Max was being held. 99 shouted at him" What's are you doing to him in there? "I want to see Max"  
  
"Of course you can see your husband, It would be down right rude of me to keep you two apart."  
  
The door opened and out stepped two KAOS agents dragging a badly beaten, slightly conscious Max. 99 could see the damage the agents inflicted on Max.  
  
"Max!, Oh GOD what have you done to him you pigs!!"  
  
The agents put Max in a chair and tied his wrists to the back of the chair. 99 couldn't stand seeing Max this way and was desperate to get to him.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to discuss you're future." Temple  
  
said as he left the room.  
  
99 cried out "Max, Max look what they'll done to you, Can you speak to me?"  
  
Max could barely lift his head and in a weakened voice said, "The Chief would have been proud of me 99, I didn't tell them anything, even after a half an hour. I think my plan is working don't you?"  
  
"Max you can't keep taking this abuse. I'm going to give Temple a bogus code."  
  
"And then what? If he finds out the code is bogus before the Chief gets here, he'll kill me and then go after you. I won't let that happen. Just hang in there and don't give in. I'm ok 99, really I am, you know their bark is worse than their bite.  
  
Max wish that was true but he had to keep reassuring 99  
  
he was ok.  
  
Temple walked in "So do I get that code? Or is Mr. Smart ready for round two."  
  
"Please stop this." 99 pleaded  
  
Temple shrugged "No problem. Code please."  
  
99 looked desperately at Max as Max shook his head.  
  
99 closed her eyes and knew she had to keep her promise.  
  
99 shook her head.  
  
At this point Temple was becoming more impatient with his two control agents. The vains in his head started to stick out "YOU DON"T WANT TO SEE ME WHEN I'M REALLY MAD"  
  
99 stood firm and kept shaking her head  
  
Temple motioned to his men to take Max to the back room. As Max was pulled from the chair. Temple got another idea.  
  
Temple yelled, "Keep him here, I think Mrs. Smart might like to see what we do next"  
  
One of the men wheeled out a car battery with jumper cables coming from the terminals 99's eyes grew wider and cried out, " What are you going to do with that"  
  
"Oh this is very effective way to get information from those less cooperative." Temple walked over to Max and held up the jumper cables attached to the battery.  
  
As he put them together, loud electrical noise and sparks generated from them.  
  
" You'll kill him! 99 said as she struggled with all her might  
  
"Well, eventually" Temple said, "code?"  
  
99 looked to Max for help but Max was bracing himself for  
  
what was coming.  
  
Again 99 shook her head then looked away. She couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen to Max.  
  
  
  
There was no more talk. Temple opened Max's shirt and poured water over his chest. "You know, water is a great conductor of electricity it definitely gets ones attention" Temple quickly placed the two cable connectors on Max's chest.  
  
The shock bolted Max upright as he twisted his face and cliched his teeth from the pain.  
  
That was all 99 could stand and screamed at Temple " "Stop! I'll tell you the code"  
  
Temple released the connectors and Max slumped back down into to the chair unconscious.  
  
Seeing Max's lifeless body made 99 panic, " Is he?..."  
  
"Dead?" Temple felt Max's pulse, " no, not yet"  
  
99 knew she had to make up something quick or the next shock would surely kill Max.  
  
Temple waited then held up the cables and sparked them together again.  
  
99 got the idea and gave Temple a made up code that sounded like the codes he was used to getting  
  
  
  
"That's more like it, I'll check this out. But I warn you Mrs. Smart, If this code is not right your husband will be eliminated the moment I get back. Then we'll see how you like my little attention getter and I promise you it will not be pleasant."  
  
Temple left the room and 99 looked over to the still  
  
unconscious Max.  
  
.  
  
"Come on Chief, where are you" 99 whispered desperately " we need you" 99 looked down to her stomach "all of us"  
  
After a few moments, Max started moan.  
  
"Max if you can hear me please hang in there, the chief will be here any time now"  
  
Max slowly raised his head, "I'm trying 99, where's Temple?"  
  
"I gave him a bogus code, it will buy us some time and hopefully the Chief will get here.  
  
Max couldn't wait for the Chief, he had to take action while Temple was out of the room. He used all his energy to scoot the chair he was in over to the battery hook up .  
  
"What are you trying to do Max?" 99 asked  
  
"If I can get the connectors together to create some sparks, maybe I can get the ropes to burn enough to break them loose"  
  
Max carefully slid the chair around so his back was to the connectors. Max carefully lifted one of the cables to the other. Sparks came from the two connectors.  
  
"You got it Max" 99 cheered  
  
"99 ,you need to be my eyes. "Direct my wrists over the connectors" 99 carefully directed Max's wrist over the sparking metal connectors.  
  
"OK Max, you're right over the clamps. Slowly lower your wrist."  
  
As Max did this the ropes started to burn. But Max's wrist slipped off one of the connectors and fell on the other one. Max got quite a shock that surged though his body. 99 looked helplessly on as Max shook it off and tried again. This time the ropes started to burn through. "Max hurry, they will be back anytime" 99 pleaded.  
  
Finally with Max tugging on the ropes, they broke. A wave of relief hit 99. She now felt they had a chance. Max painfully dragged himself over to 99 and undid her ropes. As soon as 99 got free she stopped Max from falling over and help him back to his chair.  
  
"Ok 99, when they come back I'm gonna pretend I'm still unconscious. Go back and keep your hands behind your back then when I say NOW, We'll jump them"  
  
"Right Max!"  
  
99 creeped back to her chair and placed her hands behind her back. Moments later Temple burst into the room with two Kaos men, "I should have known better than to believe you," Temple pointed to 99 "that code was bogus"  
  
  
  
Temple quickly removed his gun, walked over to Max and said " I'm tired of this, say goodbye to your husband Mrs. Smart" Just as the gun was raised to Max's head, Max yelled "Now 99!" as he quickly knocked Temple's gun from his hand.  
  
99 quickly took care of one KAOS agent with a swift karate chop but the other agent grabbed and held her.  
  
Max kicked Temple to the floor but he quickly grabbed the battery cables and held them in front of Max . "You know I've had about enough of you Mr. Smart" Max made a move to grab him and Temple rammed the cables against Max's back. Max convulsed from the shock and fell to the floor. 99 tried to rush to Max but the KAOS man kept her from going to him. Just as Temple was moving toward Max with the cables to finish him off, a shot rang out. Temple dropped the cables grabbed at his back and collapsed next to Max. The KAOS agent holding 99 was taken off guard by the shot. That gave 99 the advantage of taking care of her opponent. 99 Look over to the door to see the Chief holding a smoking gun. "Thank God, you got here Chief"  
  
99 raced over to Max as the Chief joined her. Gently cradling Max's head on her lap, "Max, Max speak to me"  
  
Max grabbed 99 hand "99 listen, don't say anything. We won't be going back together this time but always I go with you where you go. Understand?" 99 opened her mouth but Max put his hand up to quiet her. "What I do now I do alone without you. You go now 99, If you go then I go too." 99 was speechless while Max choked out the words, " That's the only way I can go, you're me now. Surly you must feel that 99"  
  
99 could do nothing but look at Max while he made his heartfelt statement. Max continued in a weakened voice, "There is no goodbye 99 because we are not apart. Stand up now. You go and we both go., You're all that will ever be of me now."  
  
99 looked at the Chief not knowing what to do. Max drew his last breath, "Be strong, take care of our life." Max slowly closed his eyes and silently slipped away. 99 couldn't move, she was in a state of shock with what just happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly from the darkness a voice yelled out, "CUT, CUT, CUT!!! That's not in the script Don."  
  
The director walked over to where his stars were and held up the last page of the script in front of Don.  
  
" Don, we've already discussed this with you in the concept meetings. Maxwell Smart does not die." Why are you changing the script?"  
  
The director looked over to Barbara looking for some help but she could only shrugged her shoulders, "I had no idea he was going to do this Bruce."  
  
Ed thought it was pretty ballsy for Don to change the ending and applauded the move. Ed leaned in,  
  
"Nice work, Don"  
  
Don sat up and argued his case.  
  
" Look Bruce, It's our last show, Why can't we kill off my character. If you'll remember, CBS cancelled us for next season, we're not coming back. It's my chance to show the audience I can do a dramatic moment and what better than with a death scene. For 5 years I have played the fool. I gonna be typecast as this guy and no one will look at me any other way. I need to bury ol' Max for my own peace of mind. Look Bruce, It'll be great and what a send off for the show. Come on, lets throw them a twist ending. What do you say?"  
  
Bruce kept shaking his head, "CBS would be furious. They wouldn't accept killing Max off, What if they want to bring the character back in a feature or TV movie in a few years?"  
  
"It'll never happen, I'm done playing Maxwell Smart" Don said  
  
"And what's with that dialog?"  
  
Don explained "It's the last scene from, "For Whom the Bells Toll" where Jordan has to tell Maria she must go on without her..."  
  
Bruce cut him off, "Don I don't care, Just do the ending like the writers wrote it, PLEASE."  
  
Don knew he was outnumbered "Alright, Alright it's the same boring stuff but I'll do it" Don and Barbara got into place again and from off the stage, Bruce's voice yelled WE"LL PICK IT UP FROM WHERE 99 AND THE CHIEF RACE OVER TO MAX ON THE FLOOR. AND DON? Don looked over to the disembodied voice in the darkness "DO IT THE WAY ITS SCRIPTED?" Don laid on the floor and waved his hand "Yeah, Yeah, whatever" "OK, ON THE BELL, WERE ROLLING...And ACTION!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
99 raced over to Max as the Chief joined her. Gently cradling Max's head on her lap, "Max, Max speak to me"  
  
Max started to moan and move slowly. The Chief felt his pulse "Max is going to make it 99, he's very strong"  
  
"Oh Chief, Max saved my life" 99 look down and held her stomach correcting herself " I should say our lives." The chief couldn't believe what he'd just heard "Are you telling me, your going have another baby, 99?"  
  
"Yes Chief," 99 said, "And if it wasn't for Max's quick thinking I probably wouldn't be here" 99 carefully caressed Max's badly battered face. "Max hang in there, an ambulance is on its way to get you to the hospital" Max opened his eyes to see the Chief and 99 over him " Glad you got here Chief," Max whispered " I gonna have a baby" 99 and the Chief smiled at each other and knew Max was going to be just fine. Max gave a weak smile as 99 held him tight in her arms.  
  
eight months later the announcements arrived in the mail.  
  
  
  
Max and 99  
  
are proud to announce  
  
the birth of their son  
  
Maxwell James Smart Jr.  
  
Born April 13, 1972  
  
At 7:30 pm  
  
8 pounds 6 ounces  
  
20 1/4 inches 


End file.
